1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to corneal transplantation. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for corneal transplantation with a cross-linked cornea.
2. Background
Corneal scarring is a major cause of blindness, especially in developing countries. There are various causes for corneal scarring, which include: bacterial infections, viral infections, fungal infections, parasitic infections, genetic corneal problems, Fuch's dystrophy, and other corneal dystrophies. A corneal transplant is often required if the corneal scarring is extensive, and cannot be corrected by other means. However, there can be major complications associated with a corneal transplant, such as corneal graft rejection wherein the transplanted cornea is rejected by the patient's immune system.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for corneal transplantation that reduces the likelihood that the implanted cornea will be rejected by the patient. Moreover, a method is needed for corneal transplantation that is capable of preserving the clarity of the transplanted cornea. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of corneal transplantation that reduces the likelihood that the transplanted cornea will be invaded by migrating cells.